We Were Meant To Be
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: *Prologue up!* When Virginia Weasley finally realizes she no longer hates the Slytherin git, also known as Draco Malfoy, what will happen? Maybe get rejected or insulted? Or will she be loved...By her worst enemy of all people?


Prologue

By Crystal

Author's Notes: Anyways, for those of you who are still looking forward to 'Winter Dreams', it will be postponed because I've got to edit all the stuff, since the fifth book is out and therefore, I will have to change all things according to the fifth book.  This fic will only be a one story, no sequel...  Not yet anyways.  So I hope you enjoy my new Draco/Ginny fic.  Thanks for all your support!  By the way, this fic will most likely be all in Ginny's point of view...  If you also want Draco's point of view, I can try...  But this story is from my point of view.  True story about my current boyfriend and I.  If he's reading this fic...

Thanks for all the help you've given me...  Love you lots and I hope you have fun camping!

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

I sighed quietly as I breathe in the familiar fresh air at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and for a known fact, this will be one interesting year... Technically, I was supposedly going into the sixth year, but for some odd reason, Professor Dumbledore had moved all the top students into the seventh year. Maybe...it had something to do with Voldermort, and the Order of the Phoenix, but to be truthful, I have no idea.

I hopped on the carriages along with Harry, Hermione and Ron, I breathed again, but this time, in relief that I did not see those Thestrals the three of them were talking about. Only people who have seen death can see them, and I certainly am relieved that I do not see them.

As the carriage stopped in front of the school, I jumped off first and started going up the stairs, knowing Harry and the others would not catch up until a long time. They were always talking between the three of them.

I sat down beside Colin, who had become my best friend over the years and also my first boyfriend... One who none other than him and I knew about. He was also smart enough to move up a grade along with me. As I listened to the Sorting Hat sing, I caught a few words, it was the usual song he sung about each four houses' different qualities...But there was also one part, about two person, both in different houses being reunited. One brave and one cunning...

I glanced over at the Slytherin table as I heard that last line ring across the hall, and I rolled my eyes. Yeah right, like anyone in Gryffindor would want to be with a Slytherin at all. Pfft. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were either looking at the Gryffindors or the Slytherins. Gryffindors were looking at the Slytherins and the Slytherins were glaring at the Gryffindors. There was no way in hell that two people from these two houses would get along. After a few moments of silent glaring, glancing or simply looking with interest, the whole hall erupted into applause.

The first years were looking as nervous as ever as they were being sorted into houses... The others were clapping only when others were sorted in their houses; otherwise, they just sat around and whispered to each other about the song. I turned around as I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Yes, Colin?" I asked, all the while with my ears listening to the Sorting Hats shouts.  

"Do you think what the Sorting Hat said will become a reality?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "To be serious, I wouldn't know. I believe in the Sorting Hat, and by the looks of Professor Dumbledore's twinkling eyes, I would say it would become a reality. But I'm not so sure... A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? Most unlikely."

As the sorting ended, I congratulated the first years that were sorted into our house. Professor Dumbledore stood up and began talking, his twinkling eyes passing every table. "Welcome again to a new year at Hogwarts! I hope for you all a wonderful year!" He sat down, and once again, food appeared on the dishes in front.

"Mash potato, Gin?" I heard Colin ask.

I shook my head, "No thanks." I took a steak and began munching on it happily while I poured myself a cup of cold water. As I ate my steak in silence, I listened to other peoples' conversation, all of which were about the song the Sorting Hat just sung. 'Who do you think is the unlucky girl in Gryffindor?' one asked 'Or boy.' One added. The puddings then appeared and I got myself a chocolate pudding, and ate happily in silence once again. As you have guessed, yes, I'm the silent type of person.

Soon, even the puddings disappeared and Professor Dumbledore stood up again, "I would want to warn the first years that the forest in the grounds are forbidden to all students, and this goes for our older students as well. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term, all students from the second year onwards allowed.  Finally, I would like to present you the two Head Boy and Head Girl this year. Draco Malfoy from Slytherin and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor." He began applauding and I felt myself sit there in shock. Draco... Malfoy?

Whispers were instantly heard about Hermione and Draco being the ones to be reunited and I heard Ron angrily said, "He's kidding me!" My applauses were barely audible and I sat there in a daze, trying to find Malfoy, but he was nowhere to be seen. Malfoy... A Head Boy. The boy I've hated all my life, the boy of the father who ruined my school year in the first year. What did he of all people do to deserve it? He deserved none this. He didn't deserve the Head Boy place...

* * * * *

To make things worst than they were last night, when I was having my breakfast this morning at the hall and when everyone was looking at their schedule, I found out a had double potions... First thing in the morning... With Slytherins. Oh Merlin, please help me.  

Of course, having Potions with Professor Snape was inevitable, but having Potions along with the Slytherins were certainly avoidable. And I thought this year was going to be fun and interesting. I was already dreading this year... Potions with Draco Malfoy of all people. With my luck this year, I wouldn't be at all surprised that I would be paired up with him for some sort of potion making.  

I unwillingly drank the pumpkin juice in front of me and ate a buttered bagel, then stuffed all my potions book in my bag and left for the dungeons, leaving the trio behind as they were still eating.  I ran into Colin on the way and smiled at him as he gave me a hug, one that made me warm and wanted, but not one I wanted my boyfriend to give me. He was more like a friend, I'd admit. The only time we did anything that was like a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship thing was hold hand... Oh, for let's say... three seconds? But I had to admit; he was a really nice guy to be with. But not one I would want for my boyfriend.

It was last year, in the fifth year that he asked me out during Christmas. I had said 'yes' just because I was having a crush on him, and after a few months of 'going out', we just sort of acted like good friends, although I suspect everyone thought of us as a couple. I guess it wouldn't be surprising, even for Ron, if I told them Colin and I was dating. Problem was, I didn't want them to know, not that they'd really care that much... I think I slowly liked Colin more and more like a friend than a boyfriend. The first few months was exciting, knowing that I had my crush as a boyfriend... But after a while, I figured out it was just a crush. So I was going to have trouble telling him that. Maybe later, I would tell him.

We walked towards hell, also known as Professor Snape's classroom all the while talking about this year, wondering what would be new and how Defence Against Dark Arts class was going to be. Professor Lupin had returned this year to teach the class, with Lucius Malfoy's disapproval, of course, but no one really cared. He was a good teacher.

As I reached the classroom, I instantly walked to the back of the room and plopped down, took all the books I needed out and took out my quills, my ink bottle. Soon enough, the class started with me not seeing Malfoy, and I sighed in relief. I really hated that git.  He was annoying, arrogant and definitely self-centered. I listened to Professor Snape repeat all of his rules once again in silence, close to daydreaming when the door slammed opened and Malfoy walked into the room.

I had to admit, he had changed over the summer. If it weren't for the silvery blond hair and those cold grey calculating eyes of his, I wouldn't have known it was him. It was if he was a different person. He was no longer the scrawny kid I knew, but he was one hot guy. One very hot person. He sat gracefully down into the front of the classroom and Professor Snape went onwards without paying any attention at Malfoy. I couldn't help glance at Malfoy once in a while.

Draco Malfoy was cute, no doubt.


End file.
